Talk:Event Teleportation/@comment-149.135.145.22-20130531061409/@comment-4013655-20130622032241
What i mean is that is that using this power is akin to take a series of convoluted timelines (web of time), use a scissors on sections of interest to cut if from the timeline then 'immediately' stick it back to elsewhere, furture or past relative to the it cut. So now you end up with a patchy timeweb where events will unfold quite differently otherwise Case 1: Type 1 time travel (History cannot be changed, or in general the order of events in the timeline cannot be changed), Type 2 (History can change, but the end result remains fixed) Now imagine usign this power multiple times, you will end up with a scenario that look like this: Wake up from bed->Eat dinner->Saw a broken vase on the floor->Saw the same vase falling from the shelf->Back from work->Go to work->Take out something from an oven->Heating the same object in the oven->etc. Basically everything is out of chronological order, akin to having portals in space where you jump into one hole and you pop out from another, distant or disconnected location, except that you are doing this with time, so you will fidn yourself one moment you are typing an essay halfway through and then a moment later, you realise you are typing just the begining, but the events actually proceed in a chronological order, except it looks as they are not so because the events are displaced at the wrong positions in time Case 2: Type 4 Quantum realities For every alteration made by this power, you diverge the timeline at where the event originally is and where the event will end up being teleported (As otherwise thigns will go on quite differently). So many alterations, and you will soon find the number of divering timelines increase by 2^n Now imagine you are a timeline catographer (basically a hypothetical job whose duty is to map out timewebs including all known alterations to it in 'hyperchronological' order.) It will surely give you a headache considering the sheer number of aterations made by this power Case 3: Type 3 (History is flexible to change) You need hypertime to keep track of this, else the order is entirely dependent on the narration requirement of the story, or that no moment in time is stabe and all events get muddled up as the alterations (which takes aplce in the past and future relative to you) happens at the same time perceived by you. Thus you experience somthing like being deleted and undeleted many time over all in just one moment: Present Now imagine you have to map 3 people with this power.... *Mind blown* Now imagine you thow in crazy time geometries such as Grandfather paradox (Inverse and normal versions), predestination paradoxes, ontological paradoxes (finformation, people, objects) , timelessness region (such as Limbo in Marvel), hypertime of many dimensions, varying flow rate of time, reverse time (anti time in Star Trek) Events which spans multiple points or even an interval in time (e.g. thiotimoline science joke), time portals, Timelines that can overwrite each other, time loops that can be nullified when any event in the loop is removed, Graoundhog Day time spiral and, above all General relativity and qunatum mechanics.... Timeline catographer: HELP ME! Tl.dr.: Just my comments after reading about this power, which can being extra complexity in time travel stories, which is good